Cursed Heart
by BlackRoseDragon13
Summary: A mixed collection of unrelated Itachi drabbles. Will be updated as pieces are completed - unscheduled.
1. Trickle Down

It never mattered whose it was – either his or the enemy's. Either way, gravity pulled the crimson liquid down, trickling along ANBU armor and skin until it dropped and soaked into the ground. It was in that way that they were the same – mortal, imperfect, vulnerable. No matter how skilled you were, you could – would – still make mistakes. Get injured. Hiss as a blade slid through your flesh. Everyone teased that his unmarred skin made him look untested and green in the field, but the look in his eyes as he glanced back proved otherwise. It was the same hollow, haunted look within those black – and sometimes crimson – irises. The same look of those who had killed, maimed, tortured – done whatever necessary to protect their village, their clan, their family.

His own blood always made him frown. Blood meant an injury, which meant a mistake had been made. He knew that he was apt to make them – no one had a flawless record – but he knew there was always room for improvement. And letting himself be struck meant he was not improving. He always found his target. After the deed was done, he was able to pause and reflect on what bodily harm he had sustained. Most were just glancing slices along unguarded strips of flesh – where his light ANBU armor did not protect. They healed easily, some not even leaving scars behind. But he still remember where each blow landed – still remember the small rivulets of blood trickling down his skin.

So he fought to improve. His skill was all that allowed him to protect – his work was all that kept others from making the same sacrifice. If he could just taken down one more enemy – just finish one more battle – it meant no one else had to. He couldn't possibly do it all...but he could try. His desire for peace meant making sacrifices – putting blood on his own hands to keep others from the same fate. To keep their flesh unmarred by scars and unstained by blood. So he kept on making sacrifices...until he had nothing left to give.

* * *

**Hello lovely readers!**

So, I've decided to go ahead and upload my 365 Day Writing Challenge drabbles from deviantART over here to Fanfiction! And I've decided to organize them in several ways: Hinata-centric drabbles, Itachi-centric, ItaHina-centric, stand alone stories, and even a few with an RPC of mine! If a fic is short and not really it's own story, it will be uploaded as a part of the drabble stories as individual chapters. This fic "Trickle Down", for example, is the first "chapter" of the Itachi-centric drabbles, which I've grouped together and called, "Cursed Heart". So, for any little Itachi drabbles that aren't full short stories, look here!

Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this piece! It's short, but hopefully worth a read n_n

~BlackRoseDragon13 


	2. The Cost

The tears still had yet to dry upon his pale cheeks as he ran, finding the village empty as was promised him – the elders had enough decency to let him flee unmolested after what he had done. A staggering pain threatened to topple him from the rooftops upon which he fled, the slick shingles not making it any easier.

Dead. All of them, dead. Save for one little brother upon which he could not turn his blade.

And for what?

For weeks, months, it had been drilled into his head: if there is a rebellion, everyone will suffer – lives will be lost either way, and the instability could very well cost them their freedom. Their peace. Their very existence as a village, and even a country. If the Uchiha had their way, the balance of power would shift, and other nations would dive like birds of prey upon an injured starling. They would pick at their bones and cause another war, bringing vast causalities and forever changing the shape of the shinobi world.

He had known as much. His young but brilliant mind had seen the inevitable outcome. He knew that it was a sacrifice that must be made.

But even still...

The deaths of his family, his friends, his clan, tore at him like a beast sent to ravage his heart. He could still feel the blood drying upon his skin where it had painted him – where it had marked him as a sinner. No matter how vigorously he would wash, he knew those stains would never truly fade, even if his flesh returned to white. Every fleck of blood would forever serve as a reminder of what his wish of peace did cost.

For him, the price was everything. And though he had spared his brother, he knew that even Sasuke was lost to him. For it was by his hand he would die. That he knew. How else could he end the curse of a clan that cared too much? Whose grief was reflected in eyes soaked red from the blood spilled to protect those they loved? Only by having nothing else to lose could they escape that vicious cycle. Sasuke would be the one to end it.

Itachi would make sure of it.

* * *

**Hello darling readers!  
**  
**Here we have another drabble for my Itachi-centric group of stories, this time called, "The Cost". This was written as an entry for my 365 Day Writing Challenge, and though it's short, it's one I definitely tried to put a lot of feeling into. I always hate seeing Itachi suffer, but it's really what makes him such a beautiful character.**

**Anyway, I truly hope you enjoyed reading!**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**


	3. Graduation

His was not your typical graduation.

Only a year had passed since his entrance ceremony when his graduation arrived. It was the talk of the academy, and also of the more elite ranks of shinobi. Destiny, they said, was surely smiling upon the gifted boy. Uchiha had always been a clan of great promise, but it was clear that Itachi was something more. Something...different.

He was a quiet boy. During his single year of tutelage, he hadn't bonded with his classmates like the other children. His dedication to his studies and improvement was marked by his teachers, and some worried over him greatly.

"He's just a child," one remarked. "He may have great skill and intelligence, but...sending a child out into the ranks of shinobi is unwise. Never before have we had a genin this young...someone his age hasn't been cleared for missions since before the founding of the hidden villages! This system was created by Hashirama to keep children from fighting and seeing the stains of war as the Hokage's generation did. Surely we should keep him back!"

Another man shook his head. "He's proved capable. Itachi will not disappoint us. Besides, he'll still begin with genin work – we won't throw him to the dogs just yet."

So, Itachi was allowed to pass, standing amongst older children to received his certificate. He didn't seem to notice, or care about, the dirty looks he received. Many other students disliked him for his prowess, jealous and envious of his swift rise in rank.

But Itachi was humble, and did not look upon his accomplishment with pride. He just nodded and bowed to his teacher as he was handed his hitae-ate.

A year later he had awakened and mastered his Sharingan. Two more years saw him become a chuunin, and by thirteen he captained his own squad of ANBU.

Hiruzen watched the boy grow with interest, but a sense of foreboding. Such power in someone so young could be both a blessing, and a curse.

In the end, it was Itachi's downfall. Coupling his talent with his loyalty, the village placed a burden upon his shoulders beyond measure, expecting him to obey without question. His legacy became his infamy, and for eight years he lived hated.

And yet, he died with a smile upon his lips.

* * *

**Greetings readers!**

All right, here we have the next piece in my series of Itachi drabbles, this one being from my 365 Day Writing Challenge! Another short character introspection, which I tend to do a lot for both Hinata and Itachi. I love exploring their characters!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! As always, reviews are much appreciated n_n

~BlackRoseDragon13


	4. Genius

Sometimes he wondered what would have happened had he not been born a genius.

But whenever the thought came to him, he usually shrugged it off. No use in imagining an alternate path to the present. After all, his choices had been made and his journey already started. But even so, he could not help but be wistful about many things: if his clan had swallowed their pride and kept from rebelling; if Shisui's genjutsu would have lulled the clan into peace; if he had rejected the village's order and instead joined his clan in an uprising.

But what if he had been blissfully unaware? If he had been just another normal clan member? Would he have fallen into the ranks of those who wished to form their coup, or would his decision to go against the Uchiha remain unchanged? What if he had never been an Uchiha at all?

The latest thought made him blink. Even when his clan had attempted to rise up against the village, he had never denounced his surname or his family. To imagine himself outside the clan was...unsettling.

But what if he had?

Would he have held the same distrust of the prideful clan? Would he have been devaasted over the loss of the Uchiha, or glad that the dissenters were wiped out? If there had been a war...would he have killed them in an attempt to stop them?

"Ne, Itachi san..."

The man blinked again before glancing over at Kisame. "Hm?"

"You appear to be on an entirely different journey," the shark-skinned man remarked with a lopsided, toothy grin. "What has lured your mind into such a state, hm?"

Itachi kept up his ever-present facade, face carefully blank. "This stretch of land is long and unmarked. I was merely keeping myself entertained while we walk."

"Mm..." Kisame didn't appear to believe him, but let the conversation idle. He knew better than to pressure Itachi into revealing anything he did not offer outright. Instead, he shifted Samehada to his other shoulder, shrugging the joints to relieve their aching.

Seeing that the other man was not about to push him, Itachi moved his gaze forward once more, cutting of his trail of thought and silently cursing his lapse in concentration. They were alone on the road for the moment, but letting his thoughts so thoroughly cloud his focus was a dangerous habit to fall prey to. Lowering the brim of his hat, he instead began silently reciting shinobi rules and calculations to himself to keep his mind active, but more readily available should other matters require his attention.

He was, after all, a genius.

* * *

**Hello readers n_n**

So, another piece in my Itachi-centric drabbles. This one is a different angle of introspection of what may have happened if Itachi hadn't been suited for the role he ended up playing in the Naruto series. But then, of course, he wouldn't be the lovely gentleman and brother we know and love! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this little drabble. Reviews are always appreciated if you have the time. I love to hear from you!

~BlackRoseDragon13 


End file.
